Mischen Project
The Mischen Project (ミスケン・プロジェックト, Misushen Purojekuto) is a study and experiment conducted by the Mistike Shoqëri under the direct order of Micythos. While there is not much known about the project in terms of the headway made in the research and testing stages, it has been explained that it involved the use of the Blut technique of the Quincy. In the locations where the Blut is normally used, such as Soul Society, the abundance of reishi is plentiful but significantly docile in their spiritonic (in reference to the atomic nature in kishi particles) nature, causing the benefits of offense and defense that are granted to the Quincy that can utilize the Blut. However, within the Garganta space, the turbulence of reishi which flows there is notably chaotic and exists in an excited spiritonic state. It is here that one may find a type of super-excited chaotic reishi. When this sort of reishi is entered into the body through the Blut technique, it causes a far more different result, to the point of permanently latching itself onto the soul of the Quincy and causing a mutation within them that forces them to take on an entirely new appearance. In most cases, they no longer resemble their old selves and appear akin to that of monstrous beasts with humanoid shape. Subsequently, the Blut becomes permanently active and far more advanced than anything it could have originally been. Offensive and defensive capabilities in successful test subjects were said to skyrocket, surpassing the originally theorized Blut Vene and Blut Arterie limitations. Though not absolute, as it is a power reigned in by the subject's willpower, it is remarkably stronger than a full-powered Blut used by a normal Quincy, meaning that it could, in theory, completely overwhelm and surpass a Bankai user. However, the difference seems to be that those of the Mischen Project can continuously become stronger due to the fact that if they continue absorbing reishi, even docile particles, those will become excited upon entering their system and thus increasing the total power they will have at their disposal. Micythos planned to use this method to create an army of super-Quincy soldiers that could decimate the Gotei 13. However, the implications of the project appeared to be far too negative to proceed any further than he had already attempted. Because this reishi is tainted with a degree of Hollow reiatsu, it appears that the Echt Quincy subjected to the project suffered a horrendous soul suicide. The only subjects that had apparently survived successfully were the Gemischt Quincy; those that had Shinigami lineage somewhere in their blood. However, even with the Gemischt, there was reportedly a 3% chance of any real success. Among those that participated in the Mischen Project, counting one hundred and fifteen total test subjects, four of them managed to successfully survived and subsequently became soldiers for Micythos's private command, while one had been declared a failed prototype; although the latter is still being used for other currently unknown purposes.